Promotions and Unexpected Surprises
by xxDustNight88
Summary: After working her tail off at the Ministry for five years, Hermione is up for a promotion, but so is her friend and colleague, Draco Malfoy. The night of the big reveal, another hiccup is thrown into the mix, leaving Hermione and her long-time boyfriend, Ron Weasley, something else to worry about entirely. (Prequel to Wolves without Teeth but can be read as a standalone story!)
**Author's Note:** Again I find myself procrastinating writing the big fight scene for _Wolves without Teeth_ , but do not fret, it is coming, albeit slowly. Once testing season is over at school I will have more time to write freely and without the crushing stress that comes with worrying about how my students will do. In the meantime, enjoy this little Romione one-shot. As with _Rose Petals and Pepper Imps_ , this can be read as a prequel to _Wolves without Teeth_ or on its own as a standalone story. Either way you take it, I hope you enjoy it! It's my first ever Romione, so go easy on me. Also, please review. I miss interacting with all of you!

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The cover photo is a mashup I created from photos found on Google. The story plot and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

 **Full Summary:** _After working her tail off at the Ministry for five years, Hermione is up for a promotion, but so is her friend and colleague, Draco Malfoy. The night of the big reveal, another hiccup is thrown into the mix, leaving Hermione and her long-time boyfriend, Ron, something else to worry about entirely. (Prequel to Wolves without Teeth but can be read as a standalone story!)_

 _ **Promotions and Unexpected Surprises  
**_ **Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley _ **  
**_ **Rating: T  
One Shot/Prequel to **_**Wolves without Teeth**_  
 **Song Recommendations:** "Skinny Love" by Birdy, "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz, and "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _Life is a series of unexplained events, unplanned laughter,  
unexpected tears, occasional sorrows, and overwhelming joy._"  
— _Susan Gale_ _  
_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Promotions and Unexpected Surprises_

 **September 1, 2004**

Stumbling into the loo, Hermione clumsily placed her champagne glass on the counter, the golden liquid sloshing out and dribbling down the side. Ignoring the mess she'd made, she placed her hands flat against the cool surface of the counter and tipped her head forward, eyes going closed. Slowly, and with purpose, she inhaled through her nose before exhaling through her mouth. Counting slowly in her mind, Hermione did this ten times until the nausea had abated. Even then, her eyes remained sealed as she tried yet again to figure out why she was getting these sudden bouts of nausea the past few days.

Besides the nausea, she felt completely and utterly healthy. Her diet was no different, and neither was her workout regime. She and Draco hit the gym in the Ministry basement four out of five days a week, and she wasn't injured at all. Maybe she'd had one too many glasses of champagne? Or could it have been the fish tacos, she, Ron, and Harry ordered for lunch earlier despite knowing they had the annual Ministry celebration of the first of September? Either way, she was having none of this. Ron was probably waiting on her, and she needed to get back out there anyway. She was up for a promotion and didn't want to miss the announcement.

Sluggishly opening her brown eyes, Hermione observed her reflection in the mirror. She looked a tad paler than normal, but nothing a quick pinch to her cheeks couldn't fix. Doing just that, Hermione took a few more even breaths before shaking her curls, allowing them to fan down her back. Satisfied that the threat of being sick had passed, Hermione smoothed out her Gryffindor-red dress and headed toward the door, leaving her half-empty champagne glass behind. She'd stick to water the rest of the evening, and then possibly go and see a Healer tomorrow if she had time during lunch.

Sure enough, when she arrived back in the Atrium, Ron came dashing up to her, his golden robes flaring out behind him. Smiling with adoration, Hermione briskly made her way through the crowd, meeting him halfway. He immediately ducked his head and kissed her on the cheek, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. That was one thing about Ron, he always made her feel cherished and loved, especially when he was worried about her. She could only imagine what he'd been thinking when she stopped talking mid-sentence and hurried out of the room, trailing champagne and questioning stares behind her.

"Are you alright?" Ron backed away, giving her the space he somehow knew she needed. "You just disappeared."

"I think so…I got a little dizzy for a minute." Shrugging, she reached out and took his hand, squeezing gently. "I'm going to lay off the champagne for the rest of the night, just to be safe."

Intertwining their fingers, Ron tucked his long-time girlfriend to his side and led her back into the midst of the party where their friends were waiting for them. "We don't have to stay much longer if you're not feeling well, Hermione. It's not like we haven't been to this event every year since we started working here five years ago." Rolling his eyes, he used his free hand to gesture at the crowd of Ministry officials drinking and mingling. "Besides, we all have to be up early in the morning to return here for work."

Laughing, Hermione nodded her agreement. "I wouldn't be upset by an early night; that's for sure." Glancing up at Ron, she batted her eyelashes impishly, successfully coloring her boyfriend's cheeks red enough to clash with his hair. Before Ron could reply, Harry and Ginny appeared before them, both looking frazzled.

"There you are!" Harry exclaimed at the pair. "Kingsley is just about to make the announcement."

Ginny helped her husband extract her brother from Hermione's side before leading the two closer to the fountain where a large stage had been prepared for the evening. Hermione eyed Ginny's small frame with a bit of jealously. James Sirius was barely a month old and already her friend was back to her previous weight. Hermione suspected all the Quidditch training aided in her post-baby weight loss, but it still made Hermione self-conscious about the few pounds she'd put on in the past several weeks. Pushing aside such thoughts, Hermione tried to smile as they stopped at the front of the multitude of Ministry workers, officials, and their families.

Her nausea was returning, but that could just be from nerves. Ignoring her treacherous body, she glanced around, paying no attention to Ron and Ginny's bickering as she tried to locate her friend, and partner who was up for the same promotion she was. Jumping slightly at the sudden tapping on her shoulder, Hermione whirled around to see exactly who she'd been looking for. "There you are! I was worried you weren't going to make it."

Standing to her right, Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Like I was going to miss this," he drawled, his lips forming his trademark smirk. "We all know you're going to get it, and I can't wait to see your face when all the hard work you've put in comes to fruition." Turning his attentions towards the stage, Hermione appreciated his perfectly tailored, Slytherin-green dress robes with silver accents. It didn't matter if they were on a case, at the gym, or a meeting, Draco always looked impeccable.

Turning her own gaze to the stage, Hermione remembered just over two years ago when she'd first been promoted from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. At first, everything had been fine, and then Harry came into her mediocre office with the insufferable Slytherin right behind him. Her new partner, she'd been informed. The fights they'd raged were considered epic within the Ministry. Even so somehow, over the past two years, the fighting slowly abated until nothing but a deep-rooted friendship remained. Now, they were both up for Department Head and couldn't be happier. They knew that no matter who got the promotion; the other would be in good hands.

"Are you nervous," she asked, giving him a sideways glance.

"Absolutely not." With a nod of his chin, Draco thrust his hands into his pockets and turned to flash her a charming smile. "There's no reason to be nervous when I already know you're going to get the promotion."

Flabbergasted, Hermione's mouth dropped open. "What?! You're just as qualified as I am. In fact, you worked for the department longer than I have. You have all those captures under your belt, and I've only ever really worked from behind the desk, so to speak."

"Says the War Heroine." When Hermione made to retort, Draco nudged her playfully with an elbow. "We need someone with your brains and quick thinking at the head of things. I'll always be best for the leg work, but you; you're the one with the ability to control me and the rest of the department."

Blushing from the compliment, Hermione found herself speechless, which was probably a good thing considering Ron sidled up behind her at that moment, his arms wrapping around her waist as he placed an affectionate kiss atop her curls. Hermione immediately relaxed into his warm embrace, forgetting her nerves for just a moment.

"Malfoy."

"Weasley."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione smiled faintly as her boyfriend and partner greeted each other in their normal manner, the hostility only a ploy to get each other riled up in one way or another. While Ron and Draco were far from best friends, they were, in fact, friends who occasionally worked missions together. They had a bit of a wager going to see who could capture the most Death Eaters and Sympathizers.

"How many are you up to, eh Weasley?" Draco said smugly, flicking his longish, blonde hair so it was out of his face.

"Just hit thirty-nine last week, as you well know." The tip of Ron's ears colored red, but he wasn't truly embarrassed. He was a good Auror; Draco was just a better MLE officer.

"Hmmm, that's respectable." The Slytherin smiled, winking so just Hermione could see before turning his attentions back to the stage.

"How many have you gotten up to? I heard you were out on a mission over the weekend. Hermione told me." Detecting the uncertainty in her boyfriend's voice, she pursed her lips, already knowing Draco's answer as she worked with him on a daily basis.

"Fifty-two."

Ron sputtered at this information causing both Hermione and Draco to laugh, but their mirth was cut off as Ginny and Harry joined them, and Kingsley appeared on the makeshift stage. Harry shushed them all appropriately, successfully ending their moment of fun. As Hermione watched Kingsley place his wand to his throat and activate a _sonorous_ charm, her nerves and queasiness returned full force. She squeezed Ron's hand trying to extract some form of comfort to ease her anxiety. It worked, for the time being, as she found herself able to focus on the Minister's opening words.

"Good evening, and welcome to our annual September First Celebration. I have just been informed that the Hogwarts Express has arrived safely, and the first years are being sorted as we speak!" There was an uproar of applause to which the Minister joined in before waving his arms for those gathered to calm once more. "As usual, it is time for me to announce this year's promotions and awards. We have a number of esteemed witches and wizards to honor this evening, so let us begin."

True to tradition, Kingsley began with the Departments that were lesser known and moved forward towards the others. He wasn't joking when he said there were many awards and promotions to announce. By the time he reached the Magical Law Enforcement Department, no less than twenty people were been honored. Even Theodore Nott, who worked in the Department of Mysteries, received an award for some secretive accomplishment that was not elaborated on. Obviously. He high-fived Draco on his way up to the stage to accept his certificate and make a brief speech. Finally, it was time for the Auror and MLE Departments to receive their honors. Hermione clenched Ron's hand tightly as Kingsley introduced her department.

"Our final promotion of the night goes to a young individual who has overcome great diversity within the Ministry. They have worked harder than anyone since being hired in a small position five years ago. This was a difficult decision to make as both candidates for the MLE Head of Department are worthy individuals. However, it is with great pleasure that I introduce to you, the Ministry's youngest and first female Head of Department, Ms. Hermione Granger."

Hermione felt all feeling leave her body as her name was announced. She'd done it. She'd really done it! Unable to do much thinking, she turned and beamed up into Draco's face. He was smiling brilliantly down at her, no resentment to be found. He, along with everyone in the Atrium, was applauding her like she'd just defeated the Dark Lord. Trusting out her hand, she was relieved when Draco accepted her handshake, a knowing smirk toying on his lips.

"No hard feelings, Draco?" She had to be sure.

Shaking his head after he let go of her hand to resume applauding, he laughed, the sound nearly inaudible in the noise from the crowd. "Of course not, know-it-all…now get up there and wow us with your speech."

Nodding, she turned and threw herself into Ron's waiting embrace, accepting the brief kiss he gave her before guiding her towards the stairs to the stage. She felt a tad wobbly on her pumps as she climbed the wooden steps and made her way to where Kingsley was waiting to shake her hand. She smiled warmly at the crowd who was slowly starting to quiet, anticipating what she had to say in acceptance of her new position. Taking the hand that was offered to her, Hermione grinned into the Minister's face as he gripped her hand for a tight shake. His eyes twinkled happily, and she couldn't help but feel her nerves explode like fireworks in her gut at the thought of addressing such a large crowd of people.

Turning, she opened her mouth to thank those in attendance for their thoroughly enthusiastic reaction to the honor being bestowed upon her, but she never got the chance. At that precise moment, her stomach finally decided it was time to revolt, causing her to projectile vomit all over the stage in front of her. The remnants of her lunch, the few hors-d'oeuvres she had eaten, and her champagne to cascade over the side and causing those in the front row to scurry backward.

Once the vomiting stopped, Hermione placed her hands over her mouth in horror before crumbling to her knees. Somewhere to the left of her, she could see Draco and Ron racing towards her to help her from the stage. Kingsley was already waving his wand to clear the mess she'd made, and instructing everyone to remain calm. It was the single most embarrassing moment of her entire life. Surely they would take her promotion away after such a feat. Hanging her head in humiliation, Hermione allowed her boyfriend and partner to help her back to her feet…

"What do you think is wrong with her," Harry asked, his face having gone white from Hermione's horrific display.

"Pregnant is my guess." Ginny was smirking as she watched Ron and Draco hoist Hermione underneath the armpits to help her down from the stage. "She's been feeling ill for about a week now, and she was complaining just the other day about her favorite jeans being a bit too tight."

Harry turned to face his wife, shock the prominent emotion currently displayed on his face. "Why in Merlin's name does that mean she's pregnant? She could just have the flu!"

"Come on, Harry. You remember when I was pregnant with James. I was just the same…nauseous all the time. You watch; I'm right. Now, let's help my brother get her back to their flat before Kingsley changes his mind and gives the promotion to Draco instead." She was smiling as she said this, knowing the Minister would do no such thing, but it kicked Harry into gear, so he hurried forward to take the burden of Hermione from Draco. Ginny gave Draco a short pat upon the shoulder as she passed him as a way of good-bye before she followed after her brother and husband as they maneuvered Hermione towards the open floo network.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **September 3, 2004**

Hermione sat staring out the window of the living room in the small flat she and Ron shared. She could hear him puttering around in their home office doing who knows what. She should try finding something to keep her mind occupied herself, but there was nothing in the entire universe that could keep her mind occupied for the next two minutes while they awaited the results of the store-bought pregnancy test Ginny suggested they purchase the other night. Ron had laughed it off, but after a bit of quick math in her head, Hermione found herself running to the loo for a completely different reason. Sure enough, after another round of vomiting, and calculating her last menstrual cycle, Hermione agreed with her female friend. There was every possibility that she could be pregnant.

Feeling the couch dip next to her, it was obvious Ron had given up trying to distract himself from the ticking time-bomb cradled in Hermione's hand. Harry told them just to use the pregnancy detection spell, but Hermione insisted on doing this the Muggle way first. Being Muggleborn, it just seemed right somehow. She chanced a glance at Ron only to find his expression just as nervous and pale as her own. She attempted to give him a comforting smile, but it came out as more of a grimace, so instead she dropped her head on his shoulder, allowing his arm coming up to wrap around her supportively. The egg-timer on the coffee table clicked closer and closer to the two-minute mark, and she found herself wondering what they would do next, either way.

They'd been a couple since after the Battle of Hogwarts six years previously. Through the years, their relationship had both its peaks and valleys, and this would just be another turning point for the two of them. Either way, Hermione was one hundred percent certain she loved Ron and that he loved her. The possibility of a baby was the proof of that. When the timer buzzed and rang, nearly vibrating off the coffee table, Hermione's head snapped up from where it perched on Ron's shoulder. The couple shared a frightened look, eyes wide with nervousness. Heaving a deep breath, Hermione unfurled her hand exposing the small, white stick that held would determine the rest of their lives. They both glanced down together, ready to see what fate had in store for them.

"That's positive," Ron breathed out, slumping back into the soft cushion on the couch. "What do we do now?" His eyes were closed, and his complexion had taken on a weird sort of grey color.

"I don't know…," Hermione trailed off, placing the pregnancy test back into the box she'd gotten it out of and pushing it away from them on the coffee table. Her heart was beating frantically, so she joined Ron, allowing her body to relax into the comfort the cushions provided. Mind reeling with the numerous tasks that awaited her now that she was certain she was pregnant; Hermione attempted to relax. "I've only just been promoted. What if they take it back and give it to Draco instead."

"Don't be so silly, Hermione." Snorting with mirth, Ron open his eyes and turned his head to stare at his girlfriend. "Kingsley would never do that, and even if he _did_ , Malfoy would turn it down. He knows you earned that promotion fair and square." Shifting closer, causing Hermione to sink further into the couch and so that they're bodies were touching, Ron leaned forward and placed a kiss against her temple. "You just relax and we'll figure this thing out. What do we do next?"

"I suppose you're right…," she began pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around her knees. "And I guess the next step is going to see a Healer to confirm the pregnancy and have a checkup." With Ron's gentle prodding, Hermione began making a mental list of all the other things she would need to take care of now that she was pregnant. "There's so much to do—I need to make an appointment and start taking prenatal potions. I should also start eating on a regular schedule which is going to be difficult with my work routine. Not to mention, I won't be able to go out on missions anymore until after the baby is born and—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Hermione." Ron exclaimed, throwing up his hands and a large grin plastered to his face. "Let's calm down for a minute. There will be plenty of time to deal with all of that later. I think right now; in this moment, we should just relish the news." Grabbing her hands with both of his own, Ron placed a tender kiss to both her palms, sending shivers down her spine. "We're going to have a baby." His words came out whispered, his eyes wide, but a beautiful smile lighting up his entire façade. Hermione couldn't help but melt inside from the relief and love she felt.

"Yes, we are…can you even believe it? This was certainly an unexpected surprise." Giggling when Ron merely shook his head at her words, she allowed him to pull her closer, their lips connecting for the briefest of kisses. Inhaling deeply through her nose as the kiss ended, Hermione sighed with contentment. "I love you, Ronald."

"I love you too, Hermione. You've made me the happiest wizard alive."

Closing the gap between them once more, Hermione captured his lips with her own, allowing him to deepen the kiss immediately. It was true, even with all the items on her to-do list, Hermione couldn't help but feel complete and utter joy from the news. Having been an only child, and spending so much time with the Weasley's, Hermione was thrilled to be starting a family of her own. She loved Ron, and he loved her, and together they would face whatever difficulties awaited them. For now, though, they would savor the moment and plan for a wonderful future with one another, and their baby.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
